


for you, I would

by rosebaby, waitedthirteenyears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebaby/pseuds/rosebaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitedthirteenyears/pseuds/waitedthirteenyears
Summary: Reincarnation AUIt's the modern year 2019 where everything is the same as you see it right now. Taxis, large buildings, and many people flood the streets and there is not a single blasted Titan in sight.Now you see that is because the Titans have now been completely and utterly annihilated. When Levi comes back, not only is he shocked to see the outcome of this but he still retains his past memories which continues to haunt him for the rest of his second incarnation.Add in a pinch of sass, a dash of gang shenanigans, and a truckload of gay for this journey.





	1. Prologue

_He could've only said that this was a harsh battle. It was probably the most ruthless and horrific battle he had ever fought in, and that's saying a lot since he joined the Survey Corps those many years ago. Blood was shed from the corner of his eyes but he could only give it a short glance before preparing himself for his own battles._

_But was it the Titan's or one of his comrade's blood? Not a single person could actually tell at this point by the looks of the gore filled battlefield. Blood, guts, and withering bodies piled up to the point it was as if bathing in blood was no longer a mere hyperbole and more of a serious and sad understatement in their current situation._

_Levi moved with such elegance, grace and flexibility he had harnessed from all those years of killing Titans as he sliced another Titan's neck before him and simply watched as it stumbled and screech as it collapsed onto the ground, dead like all the others that did so before it, it didn't warrant a reaction from Levi anyone as he had seen it all before._

_As Levi looked around himself all he could see was the mass destruction and death produced on this already barren land. It was a hellish and heinous sight but he continued on without a second though or glance as if it was nothing to him. His resoluteness did not allow him to falter in his mission to kill all the Titans he saw or heard; it was as if it was simply programmed into his brain the moment he stepped onto the Scouting Legion._

_Then it all happened in a flash that it still hurt to remember and much more relive this moment._

_Turning around, Levi's eyes widened as he saw a rogue Titan run at him at top speed. He was not even fast enough to move away or even do a single thing to avoid it, seeing as the Titan was already right in front of him. Levi could only cover his face in humanistic instinct. Not once in his entire lifetime had he thought it all would end this way: caused by him being careless and end up getting killed by a mere_ _Titan—a_ _rogue one at that. He could've saved himself more of his shattered dignity if he died in the hands of an intelligent Titan._

_Was this it? Is this where his long journey would get cut off and end? How had it come so damn soon? He had so much to do and so much more to accomplish for this team and the rest of humanity and he gets to die now? Levi thought of his previous squad members and felt deep hatred grow inside of him. No! He refused to die at this time! Not at all like_ _this—not_ _in this place or situation! He just_ _couldn't—_

_**Zip** _

_Wait a_ _second…_ _who was that?_

_A loud screech broke his trail of thoughts, if his eyes could widen anymore then they would've already done so. He saw a glance of his very much idiotic comrade who had jumped in front of him at the last second, transforming into their Titan form right before the measly Titan could even have the single thought of eating Levi. The familiar face of this Titan engraved itself into his eyes as it collapsed to the floor not before defeating the blundering idiot who tried to kill Levi._

_Silence dawned upon_ _them—nothing_ _could reach Levi's ears as the Titan's mouth reluctantly released what it had been able to capture. Levi dashed forward for the heavily injured body as he felt unwanted tears gather at his normally cold and emotionless eyes._

_“E-Eren_ _,_ _why…_ _?”_

_The Titan_ _boy—Eren—smiled_ _at his squad leader as if he wasn't horrifically mangled and left to die like that. His bloodied hand reached out shakily and pressed against Levi's cheek, marking it crimson with the dark blood. Though Levi usually cared so much about his cleanliness, it was as if that thought was the last thing on his mind right now. Blood accumulated in_ _Eren's_ _mouth as he replied,_

_“C-Captain…_ _F-For_ _you, I-I_ _would…”_

_Then he was gone, unable to say another word._

_“Eren_ _?_ _Eren_ _! Wake up, you fucking brat!_ _T-This_ _isn’t a joke, right?! If it is, you can cut it out this fucking instant,_ _al-alright_ _?_ _Eren_ _,_ _Eren_ _!”_

_“EREN_ _!!!”_


	2. The Beginning

“EREN!”

A scream broke out of the lips of a man on the center of the bed, who sat up abruptly and covered his ears. Sweat trickled down the side of his forehead as he consciously tried to compose and calm himself. As if he was doing this for more than one lifetime, he focused more on his heavy breathing than on his thoughts about the nightmare that had come to pass. It was a more like a chore to do this and the fact that he barely for enough sleep for the day made him more cranky than he usually was on a daily basis. 

Rubbing his eyes in obvious exhaustion, he laid back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. He knew of how he died in his previous life and he knew of this boy, Eren. It was only a vague idea but it seemed that this boy held a significant amount of attention Levi had for anyone. It was as if Levi purposefully kept him (Eren) around the clock; wherever he would go, Eren would be nearby. Maybe they were friends? Lovers, even? This century's idea of love didn't only go for heterosexuals but homosexuals now. 

“Fuck…” Levi jumped out of bed and stretched, blinking as he stopped. He never did this before; maybe it was because of his previous life's struggles or maybe because of his habit of jumping out of bed, literally. Levi never really took it to consideration that he would be this athletic so this change of pace shocked him. 

Moving out quickly, he monotonously made his bed like he had done so for the past few years of his life. He shook his head as he walked towards the bathroom, a new change of clothes and a warm towel in hand. 

Levi turned on his shower, getting undressed, folding up his dirty clothes in a small pile and slipping into the shower. Feeling refreshed as waves of cold water run down his body, he started to wash his hair, trying to forget of his thoughts about the stupid dream he had been having and trying to wash away any exhaustion he felt.

After a short while, Levi had gotten out of the shower, dried himself off, and dressed as per usual; he was currently getting something small to eat, nothing special, just toast. He popped the bread in the toaster and gotten out the butter; now, he waits. 

Life wasn't all that interesting for him at the moment. It was never really that interesting to begin with; he was a just simple secretary who coincidentally worked under a man named Erwin Smith. The moment the duo met each other when Levi went to have an interview, it was as if the world froze and they couldn't speak. It turned out that this man—Erwin—was Levi's former commander. What was even more amusing was the company's name: the Survey Corps. 

No one really has a reaction when they hear that. ‘The Survey Corps? What an odd name for a business company. Are you sure you aren't trying to scare away your clients and kill people for fun? Or are you just a company that specializes in hacking the system?’ This is what most of the people would think when they first encounter it. 

However, the gave Levi the sense of familiarity and warmth—as if he was meant to be in this group. His first ‘friend’ (more like an acquaintance but the latter still insists that they are friends already) aside from meeting his old boss was Hanji Zöe, who was also a part of the Scouting Legion. The more he explored, the more familiar the faces he encountered. 

Jesus, is this some kind of afterlife reunion? Levi thought to himself that night as he laid on his bed with a darkened expression. 

A ‘ding’ from the toaster stopped his reminiscing as the bread popped out of the top. Levi, with great reflexes, grabbed it without flinching as he poured himself a cup of tea as he always did so. It was short and concise—without a flaw to his never changing routine. It was simply relaxing having a consistent schedule, he knew exactly what he was doing when he got up in the morning and when he went to sleep at night, everything was always the same.

He sighed softly to himself as he buttered his warm toast and started to sip his hot tea, people always said he held his cup weirdly it was just a mere preference he had and Levi himself didn't see an issue with it at all. 

Levi silently and mechanically drank his tea and ate his lightly buttered toast in peace, as he usually did on a morning like this. Everything was the same as always, not a single thing out of place.

_**Ring ring ring** _ _**ring—** _

Levi sighed as he placed his toast down, leaning over a tad bit to grab his phone. He already knew who the person was. “The fuck you want, Shitty Glasses?”

 **“Aww** **, is that what you say to your** **mama~** **?”** The person on the other side of the phone teased. This made Levi scowl; however, it's not like he didn't mind it but Hanji was always the type to do anything they wanted. When they first met, it wasn't exactly pleasant. Levi had been running around and fixing Erwin's mess of a schedule which triggered his OCD. He accidentally bumped into Hanji. 

“Shut up. What do you want?”

**“Sheesh** **, okay. Bad morning?”**

“What's it to you?” Levi gently placed his cup down as he grabbed his toast, sighing softly. Even though the other was annoying as fuck, he could only trust Hanji with this and no one else—not even Erwin, who was probably out scheming and betting his life like always. 

**“Same dream again? It's like this ‘past you’ is really hung up on this** **‘Eren'** **guy.”**

“I haven't had a decent nap in a long time either,” Levi confessed as he stood up and placed the dirty dishes on the sink. He moved fluidly as he single-handedly (literally) cleaned the dining table and dumped all the crumbs and trash in the trash can. “Anyway, is there any particular reason why you called me?”

Levi could practically hear the smile from his side of the phone when Hanji replied, **“Well, Erwin wanted me to invite you to his party or whatever. He's too much of a chicken to do it himself so I, being the mama, took it upon myself to—”**

“No.”

**“C'mon** **, Levi! It'll be fun!”**

“Your definition of fun is always trying to light dumpsters on fire and seeing which one disintegrates first,” Levi stated deadpanly. “Besides, I bet Eyebrows would rather have you all to himself. I'd be the third wheel like always.”

**“PSHHHHHH—Yeah** **, right! You better come, okay?”**

“I already—”

**“Nope! You have no say in this, you're going! Bye,** **Levi~”**

“Wait—” He barely got a word out when he heard the steady static line from his phone, signaling… 

“Fuck! Hanji hung up on me!” He tossed his phone to the side in shock and anger. How dare they do this?! He never even wanted to do anything too active and this is where he gets dragged off to.

_You're going to pay for this._


	3. A Disscussion About A Party

On another side of the town, a boy sped through the sidewalks as he flawlessly tossed the bunched up newspaper to the people. His day always started earlier than others because of his multiple part-time jobs. He wasn't exactly complaining about it but sometimes he wished he could just lay back once in a while and think through his entire life. 

Eren waved at the females who seem to follow his every movement with their eyes. This always happened to him; they always seemed to be infatuated with him but he never really knew why. Maybe it was only because of his eyes? They were as green as emeralds would be. There was nothing in particular about his physique either; his body wasn't well built but it wasn't that fatty either with all the running he'd been doing for the past years since his parents died in the car crash. 

He was living under their inheritance before it ran out a year ago, but he already had moved out of their mansion and safely rented a nearby apartment. If he hasn't done anything, the debt might've been heavier than he is currently experiencing. The only other person from his previous house was Mikasa Ackerman. 

Her name sounded familiar; her scarf looked familiar too. It was as if they had met in a different lifetime but Eren didn't know anything about it. There was this sense of family and security surrounding Mikasa, making him feel safer and more relaxed around her. 

There was also Armin Arlert. His grandfather was a good friend of his own father before he died of old age around the same year his father died. 

Currently, the trio are living in the same flat, splitting the bills evenly and saving up some money at the same time for necessities. Mikasa was the one in charge of the accounting, Armin was the one in charge of the food and water supplies. And Eren? He was stuck with housewife duties. Sweeping and mopping the floors, cleaning the windows, and even fixing the beds were all done by him alone. There was even a time when Armin joked that he would be a great housewife; nothing good came from that and Armin learned to keep his mouth shut. 

So when Mikasa invited them to a party her boss was holding, he was shocked. 

“Woah, your boss is throwing a party?”

“Mhm.” Mikasa replied curtly as she leaned on the wall, crossing her arms and legs. “He also said we can invite at most two people. Maybe he was afraid that he probably got too much for everyone in the company to consume.”

“That's so cool! So that's why you're inviting us?” Armin asserted excitedly. “Man, I wish my boss was like that. All he wants us to do is math, math, strategize, more math…”

He trailed off slowly muttering to himself and complaining about how his life sucked and how Mikasa's seemed to work out better. The latter didn't even mind the person; but rather, she was paying much more attention to Eren who just listened awkwardly to his best friend's rant. It wasn't long before she asked, “How's the job hunt, Eren?”

Eren could only chuckle nervously and look away from the two—a sign of guilt and nervousness was plastered all over his face and body movements. The self-claimed older sibling could only sigh at her (adopted) brother's failure to secure himself a job. He could only keep his newspaper boy job only because he was on time and the speediest one of them all.

“Eren, you should really try harder. Armin and I could only do so much to support us, and you are still studying too.” Mikasa sighed softly. Her brother was a bit slow when it came to academics; her and Armin were in a special project their school had funded, which results to the two of them and some other students to graduate earlier than others. Even though they were the youngest in their college years, they were more intelligent than the other students; this quickly arose jealousy so they started to bully the youngest one of the trio: Eren. “You're graduating this year, so you should find yourself a job that can suit your course.”

“It's a miracle how you managed to get through school,” Armin joked, which earned himself a glare from Eren. He gulped and raised his hands in surrender, muttering to himself, “Just kidding, just kidding…”

Mikasa didn't mind them as she sat down on the couch in exhaustion. Eren could tell that his friends were fatigued by today's tasks. He got up calmly and went to the refrigerator, grabbing a few ingredients as he started dinner.

“So, you still don’t have a job yet? Eren you can’t keep just doing part time jobs.” Mikasa stated, sighing softly.

“It’s hard to find work,” Eren said simply, shrugging his shoulders in a dismissive manner “I’m trying though…”

“Well work harder.” Mikasa said with a roll of her eyes.

“Don’t be too harsh on him!” Armin perked up, quick to defend Eren. “Work is hard to find around here.”

“See even Armin agrees with me.” Eren huffed.

“It doesn’t mean you can’t try hard to find a normal and average job.” Mikasa said with a small sigh. She pulled an arm over her face as she recalled the exhausting thoughts of today; she had met up with her former colleagues in the Survey Corps in her ‘former life,’ if that's how you could call it. She saw multiple people—Jean, Sasha, Marco, and even Historia (who now uses her real name). They all ‘coincidentally’ work at the same place, which is also named as the Survey Corps. They even met their former life's bosses: Levi, Hanji, and Erwin.

What was surprising was that the only person who didn't know anything about this fiasco was Eren himself. When Mikasa recalled her memories, it was as if she was watching it in a third person point of view but at the same time she was experiencing the emotions and thoughts expressed by her body. There must've been someone who acted as the medium for her to see herself in the past. Armin expressed the exact same thoughts when they discussed it with the other people.

Still, even after all this and their reincarnation in a much more peaceful world, Mikasa couldn't help it but be on guard all the time; it was as if something was going to jump out at her at any moment but the world was perfectly safe and wars didn't really happen too often these days. It's not like it was required to, at least. Humans have now developed proper and more civil ways to settle disagreements between each other without including the noncombatant public.

“Anyway, who wants to eat dinner?”

Mikasa and Armin: “Me, please!”


End file.
